Almost
by AComeau18
Summary: Abigail, better known as Abby, Miki couldn't stand by and watch her best friend run into that burning building, especially while Hiro watched. But she couldn't just stand by and watch nobody do anything either. Tadashi Hamada/OC (reworked) ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Here is my completely rewritten story! Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**Song of the chapter**

_**When We're Fire by Lo-Fang**_

**Oops :)**

* * *

I sat cross-legged in front of the small screen, a thin blanket wrapped around my head and body and a bowl of popcorn in my lap. Currently, Tadashi's favourite horror film was playing. _'__**Ha ha**__, your best friends making you watch a horror movie even though you're terrified of them-'_ Wrong! I- stupid as I am- wanted to shove in his dumb face that I could in fact, watch horror movies alone without shitting myself, quite literally.

Boy, was I wrong.

My eyes were glued to the screen in horror, watching the jump scares and gore with panicked, short breaths. How do people enjoy these?

Shrieking, I hit the ground with a thud after feeling a hand crawl up my back. The laptop landed on my stomach, knocking the wind out of me shortly. After hearing the familiar laughter, I let out an annoyed huff of air.

"Y-You went flying!" Tadashi snickered, attempting to muffle his chuckles behind his hand. Hiro was quite the opposite, doubled over, not even trying to hide his amusement. I blew a strand of hair from my face as I sat up, probably resembling a pouting child.

"Aw, poor baby." Tadashi teased, offering me a hand up.

"Ha, ha." I deadpanned, trying not to blush at the nickname. "You're just lucky you caught me off guard. Besides- I wasn't even that scared." I spoke, matter of fact as I crossed my arms over my chest proudly.

That sent Hiro into another fit of laughter, earning a glare from me. "What are you doing here, anyways." Hiro asked after catching his breath.

"I wanted to watch that film Tadashi kept wanting me to watch. Besides, im here almost everyday anyways."

"True."

"Also, Aunt Cass called." Hiro winced as I shook my head disapprovingly. "Better make this up to her quick before she eats everything in the café."

"For sure." Hiro spoke after sitting in his swivel chair, eyes now glued to his computer screen.

"And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead." Tadashi added, walking towards his brother.

"Absolutely." Hiro spun around in his chair and looked up at his brother with a blank expression.

Tadashi watched his brother with confusion on his face, I could see the cogs slowly moving in his head. "You're going bot fighting, aren't you?"

"There's a fight across town, if I book, I can still make it." Hiro shrugged as he stood, grabbing his bot as he made his way to the stairs with a smug grin. He rolled his eyes after being pulled back by the hood on his hoodie.

"When are you going to do something with that big brain of yours?" Tadashi sighed disapprovingly, tapping his brothers forehead with a frown.

"What, like go to college like you two?" Hiro brushed away Tadashi's hands as he spoke. "So people can tell me stuff I already know?"

"Just go with him, Tadashi. There's no way you can stop him from going and you know it." I broke in, finally joining the conversation. Tadashi sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get.

"I guess you're right. Just let me grab my keys... Abby, you coming?"

"Nah, I should probably head home and check on the dog anyways." I stood and stretched my arms over my head as I made my way towards the two. "Kick ass for me, all right?" I grinned as I ruffled Hiro's mop of hair.

"Please!" Hiro scoffed. "Place your bets now!"

* * *

The large golden retriever raced between my legs and inside, spinning around to greet me. I giggled as I bent down to Honey's height, soon cringing after receiving a slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Still at work, im guessing?" I spoke, speaking of my father. I wasn't mad- it wasn't like he could control his hours. Being a single parent isn't easy.

I walked upstairs to the loft, also known as my bedroom, with Honey short behind me. Honey collapsed on the bed and was soon snoring. I, on the other hand, didn't feel like sleeping quite yet. I pulled the familiar box filled with old memories from under my bed, and began to rummage through it. I paused at a picture from graduation. It was a picture of Tadashi and I. I was on Tadashi's back as we both looked at each other smiling, not even realising our picture was being taken. I sighed like a lovesick teenager, looking at Tadashi with a stupid grin on my face. This should really be on the wall.

I stood and made my way to the wall filled with pictures of fun times, the majority was filled with pictures of my friends. I was cut off from my thoughts after pinning the picture to a rare empty space by the loud buzzing of my cell phone.

"You wont believe it- I showed Hiro the lab and he wants to enroll!" Tadashi's voice screamed through the speaker, causing me to hold my phone away from my ear as I winced.

"Seriously? Did you show him the office? Baymax?" My grin stretched wide from excitement, as I collapsed onto my bed I imagined Hiro's reaction to the giant marshmallow.

"Obviously." I could picture his sarcastic eye roll now. "He's entering the University showcase. I'm sure whatever he comes up with will blow Callaghan away."

"Well, duh." I affirmed. "It's Hiro for Christ's sake, fourteen year old prodigy."

"Yeah, he has nothing to worry about." Tadashi agreed. "So, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing much, just going through my box of repressed memories." I sat up and brought the box next to me closer, digging through it once more. "Old friendship bracelets we used to make each other, pictures, dusty CD's-"

"You kept all that?" Tadashi asked with a laugh.

"Well duh- you would tell me if I lost those friendship bracelets you'd never speak to me again! Then _**you'd**_ lose them and have to remake them all over again!" Before Tadashi could protest, I continued speaking. "Oh, look! That old valentines day card I made you in eighth grade- which you then gave back to me."

"Oh, _**god**_." I could hear the embarrassment in Tadashi's voice, making me giggle.

"Quite the smooth one you are, huh Hamada?" I laughed, opening the card as I read it to myself.

"All it says is you suck on it! And this girl I was trying to impress saw it and laughed at me!" Tadashi argued, but you could still hear the amusement in his voice.

"I know! You wouldn't talk to me for a week." I added, through my giggles.

Our laughter soon turned to silence, leaving me with hesitation and empty thoughts.

"So, Abby, I-" Tadashi began before the sound of a door slamming shut cut him off.

"I think my dad just got home- hold that thought for tomorrow, I gotta go."

Little did I know, he wouldn't get the chance.

* * *

"Good morning Aunt Cass!" I called through the small café, shutting the door behind me. I smiled at the sound of the door jingling, although something small and insignificant, it brought a warm feeling of familiarity. Closing my eyes, I took a large intake of breath, breathing in the wonderful smells of treats being made from the kitchen.

"Not Aunt Cass! She's off picking up a package I believe." Tadashi called from the kitchen. "Mind doing me a favour and waking up Hiro? He had a long night trying to come up with ideas and fell asleep on his desk. I decided to give him a couple more minutes." Tadashi continued, finally coming to the entrance of the kitchen to greet me.

I saluted as I made my way towards the stairs, a slight skip to my step. "On it!" I added, nodding my head firmly.

After making it to the top floor, I hesitated to wake Hiro up. He looked exhausted from what the dark circles under his eyes were telling me. Slowly, I nudged the bottom of his chair so it would move slightly, hopefully enough to wake him up. Much to my dismay, the push was rather harder then I expected. His arms, propped under his head like a pillow, fell of the desk resulting in his head hitting the table, enough to wake him up. In a rush of panic, Hiro eventually ended up on the floor.

I soon ended up next to him, my uncontrollable laughter too much to bear. "I-I'm... s-s-so... s-s-s-or-r-r-y." I eventually got out, holding my stomach as I curled into a ball on the floor.

"You are the worst." Hiro moaned, rubbing his face with a hand. "I am so getting you back today." I cringed as I watched him rub at his eyes, genuinely feeling guilty at the little spill I caused.

Dramatically, I placed a hand to my mouth and faked a gasp. "No! You can't be mad at me I just _can't_ bear it!"I made it to my feet and placed a hand to my forehead in despair. "I guess the only way I could truly make it up to you is just taking your shift until you get some proper rest."

Hiro rolled his eyes and took the hand I eventually offered to help him up. "You're already working today, I can't make you take all that extra work." Hiro drawled. "As amazing as that would be."

I gave him a quick, one armed hug before heading towards the stairs back to the café. "Don't worry about it, bro, I got it. You need the rest, I know how stressed out you must be." I assured, quickly running down the stairs before he could argue.

After making it back downstairs, I wrapped an apron around my waist and tied my brown hair back into a quick bun before grabbing a broom to quickly sweep the floor. "Where's Hiro?" Tadashi asked, walking from the kitchen as he rubbed his floury hands onto his apron.

Just finishing sweeping, I placed the broom away as I spoke, "Told him id cover his workload. He was exhausted, he needs a couple more hours _at least._" I began to place the chairs off the tables onto the floor, Tadashi soon wordlessly joined me. "Something on your mind?" I asked, noticing the rare silence coming from him.

"No, no." Tadashi dramatically waved me away. "Just stunned to silence by how nice my best friend is." I let out a loud, obnoxious snort, earning a large laugh from Tadashi. "Oh? So hard to believe?" He asked through his muffled laughter.

I rested my arms over the bottom of a chair still placed on the table. Tadashi, on the opposite side, mimicked me. "I just am shocked with how much of a sappy loser you can be sometimes." I joked, batting my eyelashes in a mocking way.

"Wow, after all we've been through." Tadashi faked a gasp, moving from the table to continue setting up the café. "That really cuts deep, Abby."

I scoffed, moving the last of the chairs to the ground. "Just help me clean the counters and ill take it all back." I rolled my eyes after hearing his ridiculous comment about the months of therapy he'll need to recover. "I say just move you on to shock therapy and be done with it. Oops. Now im done."

_"Noooooooo" _

* * *

The long work day finally over, I decided to just sleep over, which really wasn't uncommon. I lay comfortably on Tadashi's bed, flipping through the pages of a book. Tadashi soon landed on the bed beside me with a mop of wet hair, causing me to jump in surprise.

"Good book?" Tadashi asked with a wicked grin.

"Jerk." I mumbled with a glare, lightly elbowing him.

Tadashi placed a hand to his chest with a gasp, his face turning to a pout. "A _jerk?_ How shall I go on?"

Before I could reply with a sarcastic remark, we were interrupted by Hiro aggressively slamming his head into his desk. "Nothing. No ideas. Useless. Empty. Brain." I cringed and watched some of the crumpled up balls of paper fall from his desk. Hiro attempted to come help out downstairs but Tadashi and I sent him back, assuring him we could take over as he worked on his project.

I had to admit, the mess he made in the short amount of time was impressive. "Wow. Washed up at 14. So sad..." I spoke sarcastically, flipping the page of my book.

"I got nothing. I'm done. I'm never getting in." Hiro sunk back deeper in his chair as Tadashi made his way over to him.

Tadashi sunk to Hiro's level after spinning his chair to face him. "Hey. I'm not giving up on you." Tadashi affirmed. In a matter of seconds, Tadashi had lifted Hiro up and over his back, holding on to him by the ankles. I erupted into laughter as Tadashi began to thrash him around, playfully.

"Agh! What are you doing? Abby, help! Don't encourage him!" Hiro screamed as he tried to free himself from Tadashi.

"Shake things up! Use that big brain of yours to think your way out! Look for a new angle!" Tadashi spoke as he continued to jump about.

"Wait- wait! I got it!"

* * *

Weeks passed and finally, Hiro's project was complete. Everyone stood around the last, opened garbage can in anticipation. Hiro stood in the very front, holding the last microbot above the bin. As soon as it landed, everyone began to cheer, congratulating Hiro with quick hugs or pats on the back. Eventually everyone's attention turned to the pizza boxes, everyone but Hiro.

Leaving the group of friends demolishing pizzas, I stood next to Hiro before placing a hand on his shoulder. "We better get in there before they eat everything." I beamed, my expression soon turning into a frown after receiving no reply. "You okay?"

Hiro looked down at a microbot in his hand, tightening his fist around it as he spoke. "Just... I really want to go there... What if they don't like it?"

"Your invention is going to change the world, Hiro." I admitted, turning him to face me by placing my hands on both of his shoulders. "They'd be crazy not to like it." I added, before pulling him into a quick hug. "Now go get some pizza. No time for worrying."

I watched Hiro join the group of friends with a large smile on my face. Tadashi held the pizza slice over his mouth, sticking his tongue out to help guide it in, Honey Lemon and Gogo were racing each other to finish their slice of pizza first, Wasabi nearly vomited as he watched Fred who had challenged himself to fit as many as he can in his mouth. This silly, dysfunctional group, are my closest friends.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

The university showcase finally arrived, and nerves were high, although Hiro did an excellent job at playing it cool. I scanned the room in amazement, looking at all the different booths with excitement. I couldn't wait to look around.

Pushing one of the many garbage bins, I couldn't help but voice my excitement. "Look at all the sweet tech here today!" I beamed, nearly jumping up and down.

"How you feeling?" Tadashi asked, nudging Hiro.

Hiro scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You're talking to an ex bot fighter, takes a lot more than this to rattle me." Hiro shrugged nonchalantly, but everyone could see through his façade.

The rest of the group seemed to magically catch up from behind them. "Yup. He's nervous." Gogo spoke, causing the rest of the group to quickly sweep in with some encouragement. Finally making it to the stage, we set all the garbage tins up, although the friendly banter still continued. I cringed after hearing Fred's disgusting way of wearing underwear.

"Wow. That is both disgusting, and awesome." Tadashi admitted, making me roll my eyes.

"Don't encourage him." Gogo and I spoke in unison, causing the group to burst into a fit of giggles. We were cut off by Hiro being announced to the stage, Honey Lemon was quick to pull everyone into a group photo before we dispersed to set up the garbage tins.

* * *

The rest of the showcase went off without a hitch. Hiro was offered a place at SFIT, which really wasn't a surprise. Callaghan would be crazy to deny him a spot after that performance. After a promise of free food from Aunt Cass, the group were quick to make their way to their cars. After noticing Hiro and Tadashi were missing I pulled Aunt Cass aside.

"Oh, they said they were going to catch up in a minute." Aunt Cass explained. Biting my lip, I couldn't help the strange feeling of paranoia. Aunt Cass, sensing my discomfort, continued, "They're probably not far. You could go catch up with them?" With a smile of gratitude, and a quick hug from Aunt Cass, I made my way back towards the building with a skip in my step.

From afar, I spotted Tadashi and Hiro on one of the bridges overlooking the campus. I shook my head with a small smile, crossing my arms over my chest. I probably shouldn't disturb this moment for them. As I turned around, planning on heading back to the car, a loud fire alarm cut me off. Without hesitation, I ran towards the large, burning building. I froze, watching everyone pile out of the building in shock. Only when I saw Tadashi and Hiro running towards the building did I continue to move.

Hiro grabbed onto Tadashi's arm before screaming out in horror, "Tadashi, no!" Tadashi looked to Hiro and the burning building before he seemed to make up his mind. Finally making it to the pair, I pushed Tadashi to the ground as hard as I could before he could continue his sprint towards the building.

"Callaghan is still in there! Somebody has to help!"

I looked towards the burning building then Tadashi. "You can't go in there. You have Hiro, Aunt Cass, everyone who cares about you!" I watched realisation dawn on Tadashi's face. Tadashi rapidly shook his head, beginning to get back up before I pushed him back down again. "I'll be fine... Like you said, somebody has to help..."

I barely made it inside the building before the building exploded into a puff of orange flame and smoke. I was thrown from the blast and past the stairs, my left side taking most of the damage. I couldn't move my left arm. There was screaming. I watched the smoke and stars come in and out of focus again as unconciousness began to take me. I couldn't sleep. Not now.

"Abby!" Hiro? Or was that Tadashi?

I screamed as my eye burned, bled. The burns down my neck and body were pulsing from the pain. I can't feel my arm, my eye is bleeding, and there are burns down my body. And all I could do was sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter already done in one day oops. Fav/Follow/Reviews encourage me to write just remember that c;**

**Song for the Chapter**

_**Nothing by Lewis Watson**_

* * *

"Fuck." I cursed as I slowly pushed myself off the hard, cement ground. My body ached with a burning sensation I have never experienced before. I glanced at my surroundings, becoming confused to see im back inside the university showcase, except this time im alone.

"What's going on?" I barely managed to get the words out, my throat feeling scratchy and dry. My words were soon followed by harsh coughs that burned my throat. After my coughing subsided, I finally noticed the strange texture up the left side of my body. Looking down, I gasped at the strange discolouration and dried blood covering my left arm. The rest of my body was covered in clothes, but I expected it looked similar. My left arm was barely recognizable.

I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. The showcase was soon replaced with the familiar orange flame and smoke, blinding and suffocating me. The only noise was the crackling of the flame and the sound of my name.

* * *

I could feel the sunlight attempting to break through my closed eyelids. I must have overslept. The bed feels like a cocoon, wrapping its warm sheets around me, burying me in warm, fuzzy darkness. I'll get up. Just one more minute.

Strange.

With every passing moment, my sleepy mind reluctantly notices something strange. How the sheets feel thin and stiff, not like my sheets at all. How my body aches when I move. How my throat burns, dry as a desert. And that noise. A steady, pulsing beat, refusing to be ignored.

I open my eyes grudgingly and the bright room blinds me. I shield my eyes and try to retreat back to my cocoon of sleep, but it's too late. I'm already awake and there is no turning back now, so I open my eyes again. The room looks cold, impersonal, with it's dull cream walls and white, clean furniture. Everything is clean. Too clean. And too cold. Everything looks like it has been abandoned, like nobody has been here for ages.

There are machines all around me. They are just as clean and impersonal as the rest of the room, but at least they show signs of life. Numbers running across a screen, a line jolting up and down and that beeping, that beeping that just wont stop.

I try to get up, but my limbs just wont obey, so I just sag back into bed. Why am I here? My brain is sluggish and slow, but I can see that this is a hospital. I'm not hurt, just tired, so why am I here? I just need sleep. My throat ached like it had in that dream- scratchy and dry.

That dream-

So it was all a dream. I'm okay.

I examined the room once more and felt a sense of anxiety before a rush of nausea. What about my arm?

Shaking violently, I look down and take in a harsh breath of air. My entire left arm- gone. With shaking fingers, I peel back the arm of my hospital gown to see the gauze wrapped around the stump that used to be where my arm was. It felt numb where my arm used to be. This can't be real- I can still feel my arm, my fingers, moving.

"N...Nurse?" I struggled to call out, my throat being far too dry to even be considered a whisper.

In that moment, I never felt more alone.

* * *

"You're very lucky." The doctor told me, standing next to my bed. "If you were just a few steps closer, the damage could of been much worse. As you can probably already tell, we couldn't save your arm. The damage was too severe. The arm took most of the impact from the flame and the ground. You lost a lot of blood, so you will feel dizzy and out of it for a couple of days." I nodded along, struggling to keep my emotions at bay. The doctor took a mirror and held it up to my face as she began to explain the rest of the damage. There was a bandage covering my left eye. Blind.

"The bandages will have to stay on for a couple of days, but we'll be changing them for you so no need to worry." The doctor explained before going on to the burns across my body. "As you can see, the burns stop at your jaw line, and crawl down the left side of your body. The burns aren't severe but there is treatment you will have to endure." I took the mirror from the doctor and began to examine my face, my hair, everything. My long, brown hair was singed into a choppy mess. I looked horrible.

"How long have I been out?" I ask, interrupting the doctor from her ramble about treatment and how everything would be 'okay.'

"About 34 hours." The doctor answered, making my eyes widen from horror. "The surgery was hard on your body, we're surprised you woke this early." I nodded along, biting my scabbed lip in worry. "Your friends have been downstairs waiting for hours. Two boys, brothers I presume, haven't left the hospital since."

Hiro and Tadashi- It had to be. "What about my dad?" I ask, with too much hope in my voice.

"You just missed him, im afraid." The doctor answered, apologetically. "He headed back home for some rest but we left him a voice mail. He should be here early tomorrow."

"And my friends? Can I see them?" I ignored the soreness in my core and how light headed I felt as I sat up, urgently. I _**had**_ to see them.

"Miss Miki, I am not sure that is the best idea, with the state you're currently in."

"Please! I feel fine." I begged, brushing her off quickly.

"Okay... I must warn you, this is going to be a lot harder then you may think."

* * *

I anxiously watched the rain fall from behind the window as I wiggled in bed, a nervous habit, and listened to the rain fall which helped calm my nerves slightly.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the heavy door closing shut. Startled, I jumped slightly as my eyes fell to the crew. I looked at Gogo, Honey, Wasabi and finally Fred. They all looked well rested and clean; well, as clean as Fred could be. When my eyes finally fell on Hiro and Tadashi, I couldn't help the gasp escaping my lips. They wore the same clothes from the night of the showcase and had dark purple bags under their eyes. Hiro's hair was a moppy mess while Tadashi's was hid under his signature hat. They looked like complete wrecks.

"Well, what are you doing standing all the way over there?" I asked in an attempt to ease the tension.

Everyone seemed to let out a relieved sigh before crowding around me, taking their turn to hug me tightly. "That was fricken awesome! You saved Tadashi!" Hiro beamed, hardly containing his excitement from next to me.

Honey placed a comforting hand on my right shoulder, rubbing it slightly in a motherly way. "We were all so worried! We're so glad you're okay." Honey cooed, a smile soon pulled at her lips.

"Have to admit," Gogo began, standing at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. "That was pretty bad ass."

Wasabi was quick to break in, sounding like a parent ruining the fun. "You literally gave me a heart attack, don't ever do that again."

Fred raised a fist in the air in excitement. "You look fucking awesome!" Fred exclaimed, clearly impressed.

The group burst into laughter, giggling at each others one liners. Eventually, the group was interrupted. "How are you all so okay with this?" Tadashi burst, the group growing silent as their attention turned to him. I kept a tense smile, attempting to appear calm and unaffected. "You lost your arm, your eye, burns everywhere! You're scarred- saved my life- but yet you're having fun and laughing like nothing ha-"

Before Tadashi could continue, I interrupted with clenched teeth and a balled up fist, so tight the dead skin on my knuckles began to peel. "You guys must be starved. You should head on out to the cafeteria." I spoke tensely, not breaking eye contact with Tadashi. Before anyone could protest, Wasabi helped push everyone outside of the room. Tadashi attempted to follow. "Tadashi, can I have a word?"

The door shut behind the group as Tadashi slowly turned to face me. I winced after crossing my arm across my chest, soon realising my other one wasn't there to help. So much for intimidation. I watched as Tadashi awkwardly shuffled his feet, growing uncomfortable in the tense silence. I was the first to speak.

I let out a large huff of air as I hugged my knees to my chest. "I was trying to pretend like everything was okay..." I murmured, just above a whisper. "You're right. I'm covered in scars. I'm broken."

Tadashi tensed at my words, clearly feeling guilty as his face turned into a frown. "No, I was wrong. I was just... Overwhelmed I guess." Tadashi sighed as he awkwardly rubbed at his neck. "I... We thought you died back there."

I shrugged, nonchalantly, a small smile appearing on my lips after I spoke. "Well, I couldn't let you just run head first on in there without me, now could I? You know I don't like it when the attention isn't on me." I joked, earning a short laugh from Tadashi.

"Now, come over here and give me a hug."

* * *

I sat on the end of the hospital bed with my bag full of clothes from the last couple of days next to me. "This shouldn't hurt a bit." The doctor assured me as she untied the bandage wrapped around the back of my head. It was finally time to take off the bandage. "Wow, this healed great." The doctor commented, moving the gauze to the garbage as my Dad looked at me with shock.

I looked into a mirror and bit my lip, an attempt to hide any reaction. My eye was opaque- nothing but a slightly blue ball. I swallowed thickly. "So when can I get this bandage off?" I ask the doctor, referring to my bandage on the stump.

"Well, we'll need you to come back in about two weeks time." The doctor told me, mostly speaking to my dad however.

"Well..." My dad started, standing from his seat. "Ready to head home, kiddo?"

* * *

I wasn't home long before I was asking my dad to drive me to the Lucky Cat Café. He was pretty hesitant, afraid to leave me alone again, but I guess he knew it was probably best for me.

I tucked a stray strand of hair from my bun behind my ear as I entered the busy café. The bun hid my choppy hair well, at least it will be what ill be wearing for the time being, until I can get a hair appointment. "Abby!" Aunt Cass squealed, rushing from behind the counter to give me a tight hug. "How are you feeling?" She asked, doing a bad job of concealing her surprise at my appearance.

I shrugged and gave her a small smile. "I've been better. I just can't wait to get back into the swing of things, like working here." I admitted, before realisation dawned on me. "That is if you'll have me- I know I can't do everything I used to, but im still a hard worker and I can mana-"

Aunt Cass was quick to cut me off with another hug. "Of course you are, you're family here." At her words, I wrapped my arm tighter around her.

"Don't suffocate her, Aunt Cass." Tadashi joked, coming from the kitchen to greet me with a hug.

Tadashi was about to head back to make some drinks, but Aunt Cass quickly took over. "Go on, you're friends here to see you. I got this covered." Before we could protest, she was off.

"So, Hiro and I have something _awesome_ to show you." Tadashi admitted as I followed him into the back towards the garage. "We've been working on it together at SFIT over the last week or so, and I think we finally have it." He beamed as he spoke about it, causing me to grow a little suspicious.

"Oh? Is it going to blow one of us up?" I joke, the air becoming tense slightly. Oops. That was accidentally incredibly inappropriate.

Tadashi awkwardly brushed the joke off with a sarcastic laugh. "Come on, you'll love it."

I froze after we entered the garage, my mouth agape in shock. "Is that... What I think it is?" I ask, staring at the robotic eye and arm, along with many other cybernetics, sitting on the table.

Hiro, standing next to the table, shifted uncomfortably. "Surprise?" Hiro waved his arms to the machines, awkwardly. "Do you like it?"

There was a beat of silence before I was pulling the two boys into a tight, suffocating hug. "I don't know what to say." I mumbled, releasing my grip slightly after hearing Hiro's protests. Eventually, I pulled away from the pair so I could bounce up and down with excitement. "How soon can we do this?" I ask.

The pair looked to each other, hesitantly. "Well, we still have to find a doctor willing to plant these cybernetics in you." Tadashi admitted, rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous habit. At that, my excitement slightly deflated.

"Honestly," I started, trying to keep my hope up. "I can wait." The nervous looks on their faces turned into relieved smiles, which made everything worth it. "Now, whose up for movie night?"

* * *

Hiro lay fast asleep between us, mouth wide open as he snored, head resting against Tadashi's shoulder. He left barely enough room for Tadashi and I. I shook my head with a small laugh, looking down at him. This is how most of our movie nights went.

"It's getting pretty late; are you spending the night or do you need a ride home?" Tadashi asked, looking over the top of Hiro's head.

I hummed slightly as I thought about it. "I'll probably head home. Haven't slept in my own bed for a while. Plus, Honey probably misses me." I decide, stretching as I stand up. "I can just get my dad to pick me up, or walk."

Tadashi, after gently moving Hiro's head, stood up after me. "Ha ha, yeah right. Come on." Tadashi was grabbing a cardigan and his keys before I could say anything more. I rolled my eyes as I followed him out to his moped.

"So, guess this means I have no choice." I add as we made our way outside.

"It's cute that you thought you did." Tadashi countered, glancing back at me with a grin. I bit my lip as my face heated up. After making it to the moped, Tadashi handed me a helmet before getting on the moped as he pulled on his. I paused, looking down at the moped with the helmet in my hand. "You okay?" Tadashi asked, watching my eyes fall to my stump arm. "I won't let you fall." Tadashi promised, holding out a hand to help me on. I looked to his hand then his face, watching a friendly smile appear on his face.

With a sigh, I pulled on my helmet then took his offered hand, jumping on. Still holding onto my hand, Tadashi wrapped it tight around his waist. I buried my face into his back in an attempt to hide the blush in my cheeks as Tadashi looked at me to ask if I was ready. "Mmh." I hummed against his back. I fisted my hand into his cardigan, eyes clenched shut as we drove. It was embarrassing at how nervous I was to drive on the moped. Without a extra arm to hold on it was a lot more nerve racking.

After picking up speed, I hesitantly opened my eyes and pulled my head from Tadashi's back. "Wow." I gasped as I looked up at the stars and the full moon. "Gets me every time." I added, a wide grin stretching across my face.

Eventually we made it to my house, much to my displeasure. "That was surprisingly still fun and not a terrifying death trap like I expected." I told Tadashi as I got off the moped.

"Really? Because I think you ripped my favourite cardigan." Tadashi joked, pulling at it slightly.

I rolled my eyes as I took off my helmet. "Ha ha. Quite the comedian." I deadpanned, handing the helmet back to Tadashi. After a few beats of silence, I continued. "Thanks... For everything tonight. The robot arm slash eye, getting my mind off of things, and even dealing with my razor sharp claws." Tadashi's grin grew as he chuckled.

"Well, thank you for not dying last week." Tadashi added, standing from his moped to give me a hug.

"My pleasure, i'll try not to die more often." I giggled, wrapping my arms tighter around him. "I'll see you at school tomorrow." I end, finally pulling away from him and heading inside.

After entering my room, I fell onto my bed face first with Honey laying next to me. I let out a loud sigh, annoyed with how much my feelings for Tadashi have grown. He's my best friend, I can't keep thinking like this. I rolled onto my side and looked at my wall of pictures. Tadashi was in almost every single one of them. My feelings for him were so obvious, everyone but Tadashi himself seemed to know about them.

I'm half blind, missing an arm, and have burns up half of my body and I am thinking about a boy? Turning back into my pillow, I let out a muffled scream. It's official. I have the love bug and I have it bad.

* * *

_**Hours to write, seconds to review**_


	3. Chapter 3

I left the hair salon feeling happier then ive felt in days. I finally fixed my hair and although it was much shorter then it used to be, it suited me well. Some highlights and wavy curls that ended just above my chest, and voilà. It was something small, but boy did it boost my confidence back up a little.

Walking into school, the confidence was soon replaced with anxiety. Everyone stared at the burns you could see on my neck, my stump, and whenever someone talked to me, I could see them shifting uncomfortably due to my blind eye.

Sitting in my office, I worked on the minor bugs in the cybernetics the boys built for me. Maybe things will finally begin to become normal again after this. Sure, i'll have to continue to rub ointment on the burns, which ill no doubtfully have forever... No, there really isn't a bright side is there. I slammed my head against my desk with a groan. I really am doomed forever, aren't I?

"Working hard, or hardly working?" Tadashi asked, walking inside like he owned the place. I let out a displeased groan as a response. Noticing the cybernetics on the table next to me, he continued, "I'm going to take that as a _maybe._" I snorted, moving my head to the side to look up at Tadashi as he placed a hand on my shoulder. I sit up and look at Tadashi, who quickly noticed how bummed I was. "What's up?"

"I'm trying to get some perspective..." I began, already getting emotional. "I'm really trying, but..." I trail off, wiping at the first tear to fall from my eye.

"But?" Tadashi gently urges me on, knowing I never really let my emotions show since the hospital. I never really talked about it to anyone, did I?

I push back the sleeve of my shirt to look at the stump on my shoulder, then I move my hand to the burns on my neck. "I don't understand." I continue, bursting into tears as I look up at Tadashi once more. "I keep trying, and trying, but I see nothing- no hope. There's no hope for me, is there?" I sob, wiping at my tears as I speak. I've cried in front of Tadashi before- we're best friends. Through break ups, loss of loved ones, anything, he's been there for me and I for them. But never have I felt more vulnerable in front of him.

Bending over to meet my level and pulling the chair closer, Tadashi speaks, "I didn't give up on Hiro and im not giving up on you." He begins, refusing to break eye contact as I stare at him in shock, the sobs quieting into sniffles. "I don't know why bad things happen to us, I don't. But I believe that something good is going to come out of this. I have to." I nodded my head slowly, taking that for an answer before he quickly pulled me out of the chair and into a hug, rubbing my back comfortingly.

Tadashi refused to let go until I was done crying.

* * *

My first shift back at the Lucky Cat Café could have gone better.

The store hasn't even opened yet and ive already managed to fail. Sweeping the floors with one hand wasn't too hard, but sweeping it into the dust pan proved impossible. Eventually, Aunt Cass rushed over and did it for me after noticing my struggle. When I took the chairs off the table, I managed to hit myself in the face several times. When the work day finally started, I ended up manning the cashier for most of the day. I couldn't hold more then one plate, so bringing food to customers proved rather difficult.

Even though he wasn't working today, Tadashi came down to keep me company most of the day, even though I knew he was just worried for me and wanted to see how I was doing after my meltdown the other day.

When the work day was finally over, I retreated upstairs with a heavy sigh. "I'm crashing here tonight, too tired." I spoke, eyes closed as I rubbed the back of my neck, making my way towards Tadashi's bed to crash. I wasn't really expecting to bump into a inflatable marshmallow. "Baymax? What is he doing here?" I ask, looking to Hiro.

"Baymax, I am satisfied with my-" Before Hiro could finish the sentence, Baymax cut him off.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked as pictures to help decide appeared on his chest.

My eyes widened, becoming increasingly nervous speaking about 'healthcare.' "Zero?" I decided, although it sounded more like a question.

"I will scan you for injuries." Baymax spoke, matter of fact. Hiro didn't even have time to finish saying _'that isn't necessary.' _"Scan complete. You sustain multiple injuries. You seem to be missing your left arm and eye and have second degree burns here, here, and here." Baymax explained everything like it was new to me, pointing to the diagram he now had on his chest. "With treatment, you should expect the burns to heal in-" Baymax paused and held up a finger as he seemed to be calculating. "2-3 weeks."

I stared up at Baymax, dumbfounded as Tadashi made his way to the top of the stairs. "Baymax? What's going on?" Tadashi asked before his eyes fell to the diagram on his chest. "I am satisfied with my care." He spoke, setting a tray full of dinner down as he did.

I watched Baymax deflate back into his container before I spoke, cutting Tadashi off from his pointless apologies. "He's amazing. He's going to do great things for the world." I complimented, my eyes soon going to Tadashi. My words sounded empty, emotionless.

Hiro and Tadashi seemed surprised at this reaction, like I should have been bothered by the reminder of what has happened to me. My body itself reminds me of the night, I don't think ill ever not think about it. "O-Oh. Thanks." Tadashi's worried expression soon turned to a relieved smile as he sorted himself out.

The three of us stand around each other awkwardly before I break the silence, saying, "Well, are we just going to stand here or can we eat?" The pair watched me grab myself some food before they joined me. "So, I'm getting the bandages removed tomorrow." I bring up, changing the topic. Hiro and Tadashi paused their eating. "They say it's not going to be pretty... There's still burns all around the stump, although its healed quite a lot." I continue, biting my tongue afterwards.

"I could come," Tadashi offers, placing his bowl down. "y'know, moral support."

I nod, slightly, considering it. "I don't know. Might be better to just do it alone." I decide, shrugging awkwardly as I continue to eat.

"Well, let me know if you change your mind."

* * *

"Wow. That healed nicely." The doctor admits, throwing the used gauze into the garbage. "You can take a look as I go get some ointment you'll need."

I took a large breath of air as I glanced at my dad before walking in front of the mirror. The end of my arm was covered in mostly healed second degree burns. Another couple weeks and it will be nothing but a scarred stump. However, the evidence of third degree burns was left over by the waxy and white skin around the end of the stump. My fingers hovered over the stitches.

"You shouldn't touch it." My dad warned, coming to stand next to me in the mirror. "It needs to heal."

I snorted, looking at him in the mirror then back to the stump. "It needs to grow back. Why isn't that possible, that would be amazing." I joke, making my dad shake his head at me.

"Just sit down. The doctor will be back soon."

* * *

I lay curled in bed, my back facing the steps downstairs from my loft. It's been a week since ive been in contact with anyone who wasn't my dad or my dog. After the doctors appointment, I felt a lot more useless then before.

A plate of untouched food sat next to my bed along with my phone with several unread messages. Trying was too hard. I didn't want to wake up. I was having a much better time asleep. It was almost like a reverse nightmare, like when you wake up from a nightmare you're so relieved. I woke up into a nightmare.

Giving in felt better.

I glanced at my phone for the first time after hearing it buzz, and saw Tadashi's face on the screen. I ignored the call, not having the energy to reach over and pick up the phone even if I wanted to. I clenched my eyes shut and rolled into a tight ball, hugging my pillow after hearing the familiar voice downstairs. I kept my eyes shut, even when I heard him walk up the stairs to the loft, to my room.

"How you feeling?" Tadashi asked, coming over to squat by my bed next to me. I closed my eyes tighter after feeling his hand on my forehead. "Your dad told me about this _'cold.'_"

I furrowed my eyebrows, finally opening my eyes to look up at him. "Why do you say it like that?" I ask, sniffing slightly in a attempt to prove myself.

Tadashi rolled his eyes, looking back to mine as he spoke. "Because im your best friend, I know you." Tadashi hummed as he brushed some greasy strands of hair away from my face. "Can I see your arm?" Tadashi asked after looking at my messy room.

I clenched the blanket around my body much tighter. "No." I answered simply, running my fingers over it from under the blanket. I knew he was going to see it eventually, but the longer I can keep that from happening, the better. "It's disgusting." I admit, finally breaking eye contact with him.

Tadashi sighed heavily, knowing he wasn't going to get much more out of me. "Will you at least come to Fred's birthday party?" Tadashi asked with a hopeful tone. "We're throwing him a surprise party at the café."

I sighed heavily, knowing I couldn't miss his party. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't show up? "Just let me shower first." I agree, reluctantly. I sit up and wipe the sleep from my eye. Tadashi gave a little cheer of excitement, a large smile growing on his face. I rolled my eye, despite the small smile growing on my face. He almost made it worth it.

After entering the bathroom, I turned on the shower and began to undress. Looking in the mirror, I examined my burns. It's been a couple weeks now, and they were looking much better, although it wasn't a great improvement. The blistered, burnt skin, was now sort of matching my skin tone. It was clear I would have the scars of these burns forever, but I guess that's better then the alternative.

I exited the bathroom wrapped in a robe, shocked to see Tadashi sitting on my bed, waiting for me. It seemed like he busied himself with tidying up a bit. Not even a little phased by my attire, Tadashi turned around to let me change. I rolled my eyes before picking out an outfit, making sure to find something that had long enough sleeves to block my scarred stump. "Ready." I announced, looking at myself in the mirror.

Tadashi came up to me to give me a quick hug from behind and a kiss on the cheek in a friendly manner, causing me to blush. "There's the beautiful Abby we all know and love." He boasted, leading me outside and to his moped.

How can you do stuff like _that_ and not expect me to fall head over heels?

We made it to the café much quicker than usual, and the welcome I got from everyone made me feel much better then I expected. I was quick to brush everyone away, assuring them that I was okay. Today was about Fred, not about me. Eventually, Tadashi rushed everyone to quite down and hide after receiving a text from Fred saying he was almost there.

The jingle of the door echoed through the dark café, Fred's shadow soon entering the room. "Hello?" He called through the house, closing the door behind him. A few beats of silence and then the lights flickered on, signalling everyone to jump up and yell surprise. "Dude, this is awesome!" Fred gushed, giving everyone quick hugs and thank you's.

Being the last to greet him, I held open an arm with a wide smile. "Happy Birthday, Fred!" I cheer, earning a tight hug from him. The group of friends awed as they crowded around us.

"Thank you for coming back to us. We missed you." Fred whispered into my ear before pulling away. I gave Fred a thankful smile before he was whisked away by everyone. Before I could see much else, I was dragged into the kitchen to help Aunt Cass with the cake.

"What a good idea to pick the one armed chick for help." I crudely joke, earning a small slap on the wrist and a hush from Aunt Cass. I laugh loudly, picking up some plates and forks after helping her with the candles. "I'll go get everyone ready."

I walked out of the kitchen as two gentlemen entered the café. They were cops. "Sorry guys, we're closed." Tadashi apologized as we walked up to them, hoping this was just a coincidence. The music was shut off and everyone's attention quickly landed on the two men.

"We're looking for Abigail Miki." The shorter, chubbier one speaks, clearly not in the mood for any bullshit. His taller friend scanned the room as he spoke, his eyes finally nodding at me. I watched Tadashi turn around, his eyes landing on me with a confused expression. "Miss, may we speak in private?"

I nod, slowly, my face probably resembling a ghost right now. I gingerly follow the pair outside, glancing behind me to look at my friends before closing the door. Everyone looked worried. "Did I do something wrong?" I ask, nearly shaking with how nervous I was. It had to be about the fire, this isn't just some coincidence.

The two cops looked at each other, like they were debating which person was best to speak. Eventually, the taller one did.

"We have evidence to believe the fire wasn't an accident."

* * *

"I don't want to answer any more questions." I tell the cops, knowing my rights. After a quick and short goodbye, I walked back into the café where everyone seemed to be waiting for me.

I could understand why the cops had questioned me, as I am the only viable witness. The fact that they treated me like a suspect burned a foul taste in my mouth. I paused as I looked at everyone's worried expressions before I assured them I was okay, the party eventually continuing. I slipped away from the party as soon as I could, heading outside for some fresh air. I leaned against the wall of the bakery in the ally, taking a few shaky breaths to calm my nerves.

My head shot towards the back door, hearing it be pushed open, loudly. "T-Tadashi?" I question, looking as he stops to stare at me with comforting eyes. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you go back inside and enjoy the party?" I ask, beginning to tear up.

Wordlessly, Tadashi pulled me into a hug. I gave him a squeeze, a little way of saying thank you. He could read me like a open book, couldn't he? He always knew when everything was beginning to be too much, has always been here to catch me as I fall the last couple weeks. I was so grateful to have Tadashi in my life, even if we were just friends. Best friends.

Although it hurt, I was satisfied with holding that title.


End file.
